Essa é apenas uma promessa!
by Mayu14
Summary: Um novo encontro pode mudar tudo... SasuXSaku


Tatta Hitotsu no Yakusoku (Essa é apenas uma promessa)

Yooooooooooo!!

Tudo bom pessoal??

Espero que gostem dessa song fic que ficou maior do que eu pretendia ;3

A música é a tradução de Far Away do Nickelback (Assim que escreve? O.o)

É legal ler escutando a música 8D

Sem mais enrolação...

"_**Este tempo, este lugar  
Esses desperdícios , esses erros  
Tanto tempo , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?  
Apenas mais uma chance  
Apenas mais um suspiro  
Caso reste apenas um  
Porque você sabe,  
Você sabe , você sabe..."**___Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: Hai?

Sasuke: O que esse lugar te lembra? – Perguntou sério e sem alguma expressão no rosto.

Sakura: O pior dia da minha vida... – Respondeu a garota com os olhos marejados.

Sasuke havia voltado após de 5 anos. Sakura tentava ao máximo tratá-lo com frieza, sofreu bastante depois que ele fora embora, tantava a todo custo ignorá-lo... mas no fundo ainda existia a esperança de que ele pudesse amá-la.

Ficou espantada ao encontrar um bilhete do mesmo em sua porta pedindo para encontrá-la as 22:00h naquele lugar...o lugar do adeus.

Sakura: Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Por que me trouxe aqui?

Sasuke: Eu...

Sakura: Meu coração dói por estar aqui Sasuke-kun! – Ela o olhou profundamente deixando que algumas lágrimas escapassem. Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito.

Sasuke: Sakura me desculpe eu...

Sakura: Eu vou embora! – Virou-se pronta pra sair correndo, mas uma mão a segurou e a puxou para um abraço.

"_**Que eu te amo  
Eu sempre te amei  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não te ver mais"**_

Sasuke: Por que está agindo assim?- Perguntou ainda com a garota em seus braços.

Sakura: A-Assim como? – Sakura estava nervosa e corada, um pouco sem jeito também por conta da situação.

Sasuke: Você não é uma pessoa fria!

Sakura: Era assim que você me tratava... – Sasuke sentiu como se seu coração fosse perfurado por cem espadas de uma vez.

Sasuke: Sakura, eu te amo!

Sakura: HAHAHA! Fala sério Sasuke, você já é bem grandinho pra ficar fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira, não acha? – Sasuke deixou uma lágrima cair- Hã?

Sasuke:Eu te amo de verdade! – Levantou o rosto de Sakura e se aproximou devagar para dar-lhe um beijo... o primeiro beijo. Começou devagar, mas depois se tornou um beijo feroz e cheio de luxúria. Sasuke não só a deseja mas a amava de verdade com todo o seu ser. Sakura correspondeu o beijo...mas continuava imóvel, o que estava acontecendo?

Se separaram por falta de ar, ambos ofegantes.

Sakura: O que foi isso?

Sasuke: Desculpe...eu não consegui me conter e... e... – Sasuke tentava se explicar, mas tropeçava nas palavras, estava corado e sem jeito.

Sakura: Rsrsrsrsrs...

Sasuke: Qual é a graça? U.U

Sakura: Você sem jeito é engraçado!

Sasuke: Eu te amo mesmo Sakura, não brincaria com seus sentimentos dessa maneira!

Sakura: Quem me garante que não é apenas desejo?

Sasuke: Confie em mim!

Sakura: Será que eu posso mesmo?

"_**De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria tudo por nós  
Dou qualquer coisa, mas não desistirei  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe.."**_

Sasuke: Eu sei que te magoei bastante no passado, sei que não mereço nem estar falando com você agora, como sei também que não não mereço seu amor por tudo que eu fiz... Mas eu me apaixonei de verdade por você, não queria que você se envolvesse na minha vingança idiota, não suportaria ver você machucada!

Sakura: Você me machucou por dentro Sasuke-kun...isso é mais doloroso do que simples arranhões. E mesmo que me machucasse fisicamente, você estaria ali comigo e isso seria mais do que suficiente para me deixar feliz. Você não faz idéia do que me fez...

Sasuke: Posso não saber o que você passou quando eu não estava por perto... Mas sei que quando estive longe lembranças suas eram o que me davam força para superar o Itachi e voltar para Konoha...voltar para você...

Sakura sentiu o coração falhar...seria mesmo verdade?

Sakura: Sa-suke-kun...

"_**Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe.."**__**  
**_

Sasuke tomou os lábios da bela kunoichi novamente, dessa vez foi um beijo apaixonado, o tempo parecia ter parado. Sasuke passou as mãos por dentro da blusa da garota, que pareceu um pouco assustada com o toque.

Seria a primeira vez dela? Todo esse tempo...

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: É a sua primeira vez certo?

Sakura fez que sim, um pouco corada, com a cabeça. Sasuke teria que ser o mais cuidadoso possível. Tirou a roupa da garota e ficou admirando seu corpo bem feito; Sakura estava um pouco corada, não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se um tanto envergonhada por ele está olhando-a sem roupa, mas deixou seus estintos agirem.

Assim como ele fez, ela tirou a roupa de Sasuke, peça por peça. O garoto estava ficando louco de desejo.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... e se alguém passar aqui?

Sasuke: Relaxe, eu cuidei disso!

Sakura: O-okay.

Sasuke a pegou seus braços e depositou-a no banco em que a deixara naquele dia.

As lembranças vinheram a tona e os olhos da bela garota voltaram a ficar marejados.

Sasuke: Eu não te deixarei sozinha novamente, é uma promessa!

_**  
**__**"Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso ouvir você dizer:**__**Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo,  
Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não estou te deixando mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte.  
Continue respirando  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..."**_

Sakura deixou escapolir um sorriso travesso de seus lábios. Sentia-se mais do que pronta para entregar-se.

O calor dos corpos suados e cheios de desejo, ambos em perfeira sincronia.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: Me perdoa por favor!

Sakura: Eu te amo além do sempre Sasu...

Sakura aconchegou-se nos braços de Sasuke e adormeceu antes mesmo de completar a frase. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz com o que acabara de ouvir.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura acordou numa cama bem confortável e... estava sozinha.

Onde estava? Cadê o Sasuke? Teria sido tudo um sonho? Não poderia ser!

Sentia seu corpo dolorido e um aperto no peito, a vontade de chorar foi inevitável.

Mas um vez ele havia abandonado-a... ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e ficou um pouco surpresa.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? Pensei que...

Sasuke: Eu prometi que nunca mais te deixaria não foi?

Sakura: Onde eu estou? Onde você foi?

Sasuke: Na minha casa, não, na nossa casa. Achei melhor trazê-la para cá, antes que alguém passasse por lá e nos pegasse num situação um tanto constrangedora. Ah, fui comprar o café da manhã.

Sakura corou ao lembrar do que aconteceu.

Sakura: Nossa?

Sasuke: Casa comigo?

Sakura: Ma-mas é claro que sim Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Eu te amo minha Sakura!

Sakura: Serei sua para sempre!

**_"Continue respirando  
Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte..."_**

Agradeço a tooooodos que leram!

Ariagatou minna-san \õ/


End file.
